A DC brushless motor used as a driving motor in a hybrid vehicle comprises a circle type terminal which has a plurality of copper-made conductors (hereinafter “bus-ring”).
The circle type terminal uses a three-phase current to supply to eighteen stator coils for driving a motor.
In this case, an insulating material is used for insulating between phases and also between the terminal and other outside parts.
Conventionally, a coating type insulating material was used for the bus-rings of the circle type terminal.
That is, to manufacture a conventional circle type terminal, a terminal assembly comprising a plurality of bus-rings is assembled, and then the coating type insulating material such as silicon is coated on top of the bus-rings for insulating between the bus-rings.
However, according to the conventional method where the silicon is applied to form the insulating material of the circle type terminal, a manufacturing cost rises due to a high price of the silicon and due to a generation of much loss during coating of the silicon.
Also, the insulating material formed by coating the silicon shows a low level of oil resistance and a low level of insulating resistance due to a generation of air bubbles, thus causing problems in securing credibility on operation.